Silicone compositions comprising a silicone fluid and a cross-linked silicone elastomer are known, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,169, coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,760,116; 4,987,169. Neither U.S. '169 patent nor the U.S. '116 patent disclose dispersions of the silicone elastomer in fluids other than silicone fluids.
WO 98/18849 discloses fatty alcohol or aliphatic glycol-grafted silicone gels having enhanced oil compatibility. The grafted substituents are attached to the silicone gel via Si--O--C bonds, which are readily susceptible to hydrolysis in the presence of moisture.
What is needed in a hydrolytically stable silicone elastomer that is compatible with media, such as hydrocarbons, other than silicone fluids.